ByaRen Song Challenge
by CarvingKnife
Summary: Five ByaRen drabbles based off of a song challenge I was given. Put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble inspired by the song that pops up. The time limit is the length of the song. Some fluff. Some angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A short challenge I was given to help rekindle my muse. This was actually the challenge that ripped open my ByaRen obsession. Challenge: Put a music device (in this case an ipod) on shuffle. Write a drabble inspired by the song that pops up. The time limit is the length of the song. When the next song starts, stop writing and go to town on the next drabble. I went to five songs. I encourage others to try this as well. It's actually really fun! Feel free to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit. I also don't own the songs. Those belong to their respective artists.**

Song: Magnet By: Len/Kaito of Vocaloid

He could try to forget. Really he has tried. But soon he was dreaming about it: the feel of Renjis lips pressed against his own. Byakuya Kuchiki knew it wasn't right, but honestly, he was starting not to care. He was drawn to him like a magnet.

"Hey," Renji had said casually. "Stay back and wait a bit, will ya?" Byakuya was confused but had no troubles with complying. He could feel Renji squirm under his condescending gaze, staring at the ground with no confidence whatsoever. It wasn't like him. Usually the bastard was overconfident.

"What is it?" Byakuya had said.

That was when it happened. One moment Renji was before him, the next he had covered his captains mouth with his own.

He knew it wasn't right. He knew people would stare, but he couldn't help himself. He pulled him closer.

He kind of liked the way his dreams replayed it every night.

* * *

Song: Not an Addict By: K's Choice

Byakuya was a drug. A drug he couldn't have. Renji would stare at the corner of his vision. Try to take in as much of his cold captain as he could, but he would never let him know. Never.

The nights were cruel. The red-haired Lieutenant couldn't control his own thoughts. It made him want to cry loud and hard, but that just wasn't him. He wasn't a pansy ass who sobbed alone in the dark. No, he needed something stronger than tears.

The knife started looking dirty after a few nights. Stained red with his blood. Every single push of the blade against his skin freed him from the sadness, the desire, the need.

He wanted to bury his face into Byakuyas skin, breathe in his scent. He imagined it smelling like sakura petals. Who wouldn't?

Deeper, he told himself. Push it deeper.

He was addicted.

* * *

Song: Monster Remix By: Meg & Dia

He knew that he was there. Lying in wait, trying to find any logic in what he was about to do. He smiled a bit, but only a bit. Renji wasn't hard to sense. Especially when he was frustrated. His reiatsu thrummed madly with every breath he took to steady his nerves. Byakuya had been seeing his frustration every time he came close.

He teased his lieutenant constantly, leaning a little too close when pointing out simple errors in Renji's paperwork. The blush that worked its way up his neck was the same color as his hair. Byakuya liked that about him. Thought it was cute.

Now, walking through the halls in their office in Seireitei, he could feel Renji waiting around the corner for Byakuya to appear. He chuckled to himself and slowed his pace. Why not tease him a bit more?

* * *

Song: What Have You Done By: Within Temptation

An anguished cry escaped Renji's lips as he watched his captain fall. His mind grew blank and rage flickered through his body like lightening. The blade of his zanpakuto whipped around, striking every hollow in sight with one swing. His eyes were blinded with blood, but he could sense everything around him.

He sent blow after blow upon his attackers, dropping them all like flies before racing to Byakuya's side. The steady-faced captain looked up into his lieutenant's face and smiled. Renji's rage floated away and was replaced with worry.

"Idiot," Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know," Renji smiled, drawing him closer.

* * *

Song: Hello Again By: Lostprphets

Renji couldn't help but pace the room. It was all he could do to hold back the anticipation. He was gone for so long that the energetic lieutenant felt he was going to burst.

Finally, he could hear the footsteps in the hall. Quickly, he looked around, trying to find something to do to make it look as if his absence hadn't affected him so much. He threw himself into a chair and picked up a book. Tossing it aside, he realized that nothing was more suspicious than him reading a book.

The door slid open, and Renji smiled at the sight of his captain.

"Hello, Abarai Fukutaicho," Byakuya said dismissively, stepping into the room.

Before he could say anything else, Renji was on him, pushing his lips against his and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I missed you, too," Byakuya whispered against his lover's skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to try to get back into the swing of things, but I don't seem to have as much time to write as I used to. I decided to go ahead and do another song exorcise. Same rules apply. I, of course, picked ByaRen again. I might try to do this with another pairing eventually. Anyone have any idea's? What's your favorite Bleach pairing? Anywho, feel free to review, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit. I also don't own the songs. Those belong to their respective artists.**

Song: Fine Again By: Seether

Renji sighed deeply, staring out the window at the muggy morning. The sky rolled with dark clouds so that the barest amount of sun was allowed through. The air was chill and dreary and the fiery lieutenant couldn't stand it.

Why did it seem that every time Byakuya was off on a mission, leaving Renji alone to sift through paperwork, the sky seemed to turn grey? The redhead supposed that it wasn't always that way. It just seemed like it because he couldn't help but miss his captain like crazy.

Turning his attention away from the window, Renji thought he felt a familiar reiatsu brushing against his arm. He quickly jumped out of his seat and flash-stepped as fast as he could to the source of the warm pressure.

Renji finally caught up with him halfway to the first division, surprising Byakuya by wrapping his arms about his thin waist.

"Are you alright, Renji?" the lithe captain asked, not hesitating to return the embrace.

"I'll be fine now."

* * *

Song: Ohne Dich By: Rammstein

"Don't go."

The only words that Byakuya could think to form were too soft for Renji to hear as he began to storm out of the room. The noble couldn't bring himself to say it any louder. After all, it sounded weak, begging his lieutenant to stay. He couldn't say what he really wanted to say. It was too much.

"Without you, nothing feels right anymore," is what he wanted to say. "I want you to stay with me. Don't go." Instead he stood with that damn stoic expression, only managing to whisper those two words as the redhead turned his back.

There's no way he could have heard it, but still, Renji stopped, turning to face his superior for a brief moment to say one thing. It was all Byakuya needed to hear.

"I'm not leaving you."

* * *

Song: Monster By: Lady Gaga

Panting, Renji collapsed onto the cool sheets. His chest heaved, causing dark tattoos to dance about on his skin. A grin spread itself across his face as he looked into the smoldering eyes of the man above him.

"What a surprise," the redhead chuckled, causing the raven-haired noble to raise a brow before descending on his lieutenant's lips, kissing him softly.

"Did you think me not capable of such physical activity, Renji?" Byakuya murmured, running his fingers down the volatile shinigami's stomach.

"This can't be you," Renji chuckled, shivering at the touch. "You must be some sort of monster. What did you do to the man I love?"

Byakuya had no response, and instead, lead his fiery lieutenant into another round of heated kisses and wandering touches.

* * *

Song: Sway By: Lostprophets

(Eight minute song. You'd think the story would be longer.)

Things always have a habit of changing with time. The young become the old. What was once a worthwhile battle becomes meaningless. Long-lived rivals become friends, or even, in some cases, lovers.

Every once in a while, Renji would stare across the office at his captain, absently tapping his brush against the wood of his desk, wondering how he had gotten there. The slow turn of events would cross through his mind, one at a time, causing him to sway in his seat. The moment he realized the respect he had for this man, the small shows of affection. What happened?

Byakuya would always catch Renji in his musings and voice his concern about the growing paperwork. The redhead would apologize and force himself to continue working.

Had Renji looked back at his noble captain after being scolded, he would have seen the slight smile on Byakuya's face.

The thin noble often wondered the same thing. _How did we get here?_ He didn't think on it too much. After all, the heart wants what it wants, and he had learned to accept that long ago.

_It was only natural that we would wind up together in the end,_ he had often told himself. Through many of the battles that came with the war, they remained side by side. Fighting with and for each other, bodies continuously in synch. It made sense after so long that one would feel lost without the other beside them.

* * *

Song: Kill the Lights By: Birthday Massacre

At night, nothing was the same. At night, they acted out every desire they wished. Anything went as long as they were alone.

They would kill the lights. The dark stole away every reservation, every uncertainty. The moonlight was all that they needed. It shone bright against wet, pale skin and shifting tattoos. The nights were like a dream to them. They could be together all they wanted, tossing images of the noble and the Rukongai dog aside just to be together in a flurry of brushing lips and hungry fingers.

During the day, Byakuya and Renji acted out their roles with relative ease, stealing subtle glances and light touches. They still loved each other in the daylight, just as much as they did at night. Still, they both waited for the moments when they could be alone, the moments when they decided to kill the lights.


End file.
